


[凛真]真琴有特殊取向(?)

by haitianyueye



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, 凛真 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: 【授权翻译】凛真 真琴有特殊取向(?)原作者：Rkit(루킷)[ http://allxmako.tistory.com/ ]【물빛】翻译：海天月夜[ haitianyueye.lofter.com]2014年翻译的，因为LOFTER的文章被屏蔽了，在这里备份下。【看文前的小贴士：本文有些许モブ真要素。】





	[凛真]真琴有特殊取向(?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [마코토가 특수취향 있음](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464789) by Rkit(루킷). 



【授权翻译】凛真 真琴有特殊取向(?)

 

从岩鸢车站再坐过五站地，就会到达与商场相连的换乘站。虽然比不上都市的规模，也是这附近最为繁华的地方。而实际上，与日落西头后几乎渺无人烟只有白炽灯不断闪烁的萧瑟岩鸢站不同，这里被闪烁夺目的霓虹灯与忙碌奔走的行人充斥着。在下班人潮消退，醉酒的人们愉快的大嗓门和道别的话语开始涌现的车站里，橘真琴深深压下了帽檐。做了个深呼吸。明明不是第一次了，连自己都觉得每次都紧张不已的自己可笑。最后确认了一遍手机上的时间后，真琴摸了摸帽子。绣着白色纹样的绿色帽檐是暗号。约定的时间已过去了五分钟。难道已经走掉了么。焦急地想要移动时，有人握住了真琴的肩。你。镜片后有双锐利眼睛的男人微微笑了一下。真琴君？

 

像你这样可爱的孩子是第一次呢。解开袖口卷起衣袖的男人仿佛逗猫般挠起了下巴。在数次的失败之后发现的这个公共卫生间几乎没有进出的人。放下心来撒娇般用脸蹭起了那只手，男人很是满足的样子。绑起来也没关系吗？男人举了举手中的领带，真琴抬起了头，男人似乎不好意思地把它藏到了身后。不愿意的话就不用了。男人的身躯比真琴小而纤细。真琴默默地合拢双手伸了出来。请不要留下痕迹。顿时满面喜色的男人连说当然没问题，郑重地用领带绑起了手腕。高级的丝绸紧紧捆住手腕的感触意外地令人愉悦。男人打结的手法熟练得似乎不像只做过一两次。注视着专注于捆绑的脸庞，嘴里聚集起了唾液。饥渴的身体清楚地知道这之后将要迎来什么。内衣里似乎充满了潮气，真琴小心翼翼地搐动起了屁股。仿佛看穿了那样的真琴，完成捆绑的男人露出了微笑。真琴君，真可爱呢。毫不犹豫地舔舐起了侵入因饥渴而发热的嘴唇里的手指。甚至感受到了即将如愿以偿的欢喜。马上就能。

 

“在干什么。你这个变态！”

 

哐。那一瞬间。仿佛玩笑一般，门碎了。应该是用脚踢碎了门的凛粗喘着拽出了男人。嘴里的手指被硬是抽离，指甲在慌忙中划破了口中的嫩肉流出了血，现在却不是在意这些的时候。为什么。凛会在这里。六神无主的真琴呆呆地看着在自己面前上演的全武行，后知后觉地想要跑过去，却忘了自己的手腕还被捆绑着。被牢牢连接到水管上的绳结在动身的瞬间狠狠紧缚了起来。因为焦急而破了音。凛。凛。

 

“凛！”

 

凛殴打着蜷缩在地上捂着头的男人的动作感觉就像慢动作一样。都结束了。血液变得冰冷的感觉也许就是这样的吧，真琴为了避开凛直直注视着自己的视线而蜷起了冰冷的脚尖。至少不幸中的万幸是因为曾经无数次地畏惧过这一日的到来，至少自己已经低落到无法流出眼泪了。拜托你别再打那个人了。

 

“这种家伙要送进监狱。”

“是我请求的。”

“什么？”

 

是我。请求的。与绝望感一同脱口而出的话语已无法更悲惨。

 

真琴开始疑心起自己与其他人不一样，是初次梦遗的时候。大家隐秘交换着的羞耻的梦境内容，与真琴的梦境截然不同得令他不知所措。强硬地压制着自己的强健臂膀，是无法得到同龄男孩子们的呼应的、真琴一个人的幻想。朋友之中没有任何人会像真琴那样会在自.慰时抚摸乳?.头。而会做肛?.门插入自.慰行为的人更是罕见。真琴是个异类。而自从领悟到这个事实的瞬间起，真琴一边战战兢兢于自己会不会被发现性向被他人轻蔑，一边却因比它更为庞大的欲求而挣扎着。根据通过网络获得的信息，真琴有着在那个群体之中也格外饥渴的身体。说白了就是屁股痒到不行。在使用道具的自.慰再也无法满足自己后，他开始与通过论坛认识的男人们见面。而最后，就像这样。眼前的咖啡早已冷掉，无法抬起头的真琴除了抚摸手腕外无法做任何事情。最终还是留下了痕迹。遥看到了会担心的啊。心寒于这种时候还会想这种事的自己，在刚才的修罗场也没有流下的眼泪在眼眶里聚集了起来。灌下冰水的凛碰地一声放下了杯子，被声音吓了一跳的肩膀猛地抖了一下。也就是说。

 

“你。需要能跟你SEX的男人？”

 

露骨的话语令他的头垂得越来越低。虽然绞尽脑汁地想有没有可以辩解的话语，但是自凛登场以后变得一片空白的大脑仍然没有恢复运转。看着动了动嘴唇却最终咽下话语闪烁着泪花垂下头的真琴，凛深深地叹出了一口气。我跟你做。

 

“什…么？”

 

以为耳朵出了问题而惊讶地猛然抬头的真琴傻傻地反问。竖起了眉头的凛以无比认真的表情在餐桌上敲打起了拍子。SEX。我跟你做，所以不要再去见不认识的男人了。至今为止是你运气好。要是真遇上了变态你要怎么办。

 

“但是…”

“如果敢有异议我就告诉遥。”

 

只有那个无论如何都想避免的真琴虽然犹豫了起来，但还是摇了摇头。但是。果然。还是不能让凛做那种事。虽然很感谢你的用心。可是。无视语不成句的真琴，起身抓过了真琴的手腕。走吧。还没来得及问要去哪里，不耐烦地扫了扫头发的凛好心地加上了一句。去SEX。

 

在无人柜台按下房间按钮的手指在细细地颤抖。混乱的大脑濒临爆发。本以为会面露嫌恶地怒骂自己，却莫名奇妙地与凛一同来到了这里。接住自动贩卖机吐出来的房卡和安全.套后怕被发现而慌忙想要藏起时，凛却一把抢过放进了自己的兜里。真琴现在是真想哭出来了，只能紧紧咬住嘴唇跟着凛走向了电梯。无法看出凛到底在想什么比任何事都要令他恐惧。看到房间正中央巨大的心形床后，凛无语地笑了出来。真不是说笑的。那句话仿佛是对自己所说，真琴站在门口踌躇了起来。大步走进去坐在心形床上面的凛拍了拍自己的旁边。快过来。

 

“真琴。”

 

被叫到名字的瞬间，视线第一次交集。红色的眼眸里微有阴霾，却并没有真琴所想的轻蔑。本来深怕看见自己最惧怕的那个而尽全力避开的，却没想到会直面那双眸子，真琴没能忍住一涌而上的感情而大声抽噎了起来。靠近他的凛被至今忍得好好的，此刻却像泪腺出了故障般落下大颗眼泪的真琴搞得慌张了起来，却在听到真琴接下来的哀愿而拥住了浑身僵硬的真琴。没事的。不可能会那样的啊。

 

直到哭声变小为止一直紧紧握着手的凛却一直固执地坚持要SEX。因为是我妨碍的，所以我来负责。发现再怎么推脱也没用的真琴叹了一口气，来到了凛的双腿之间。想象成，其他，女生的话，应该会好一点。断断续续地说完，真琴含住了凛的，与此同时凛的手指伸入了真琴被染发剂损伤而干燥的头发。而真琴。真琴仿佛正在施展着魔术。别说想象其他女生了，现在都不得不为了不过早地射?.精而想象其它奇怪的事情。是因为哭过的关系吗，在火热的嘴里，软乎乎的舌头熟练地舔舐绞紧着，不时地戳弄着顶端。最终推开真琴的头的凛在不安地抬头仰望自己的真琴脸上射了精。抱歉。果然还是很恶心吧？脸被大量的精?.液喷溅到眼睛都快睁不开，却在擦拭之前忙着道歉的哀戚姿态令凛刚刚发泄的下?.身再次充血了起来。拉过了说着就到此为止的真琴的手腕，凛将他扯到了床上。

 

“腰抬一下。”

 

听到凛因为兴奋而低沉下来的声音抽搐了一下的真琴主动抬起腰，把裤子拉到了膝盖以下。担心凛或许会不快，也不忘把自己因期待感而站起来的性.器用手遮住。在快感面前变得无比卑微的穴?.口在凛的眼前收缩着，赤裸裸地催促着让他填满自己。凛。勃.起的性.器仿佛就等着被叫到名字，穿透真琴的嫩肉冲了进来。啪啪。肉体与肉体相接的瞬间，凛以沙哑的声音道了歉。抱歉。没有机会问道歉的理由。随即开始的粗暴抽动令真琴直到最后都不得不用双手遮着自己的物事紧咬住床单。这是无论从哪一方面看来都很棒的性.事。

 

抬起头的视野之中，隐约映入了红色的发丝。柔顺的发丝随着主人的律动激烈地摆动着。一边眨着因流进汗水而火辣辣的眼睛，一边偷偷瞥到的俊美的脸上，眉间竖着沟壑。像这样从这个角度仰望这张端正到令人不爽的脸，也已经是第五次了。在心里悄悄数着次数的真琴在即将撞上视线之前在勉强压低了视线。连细微的叹息声也不放过的修长手指紧紧握住了托着的大腿。集中。沙哑的声音令真琴终是忍不住想哭出来。到底要让我怎么做。真是。喜欢背叛主人的身体毫不顾及混乱不已的真琴，正为了期许已久的热气而热情地绽放。

 

想想也是理所当然的事情。趁着凛去冲澡的时候，真琴把身体蜷进了散发着情人旅馆特有潮湿味的被子里。自从察觉到性向之后，与一个人持续这么长时间的关系是第一次。而且。听到浴室里传来的动静，真琴急忙闭上眼假寐了起来。随着越发接近的脚步声，感觉得到心脏正砰砰作响着将不必要的血液输送到面部。真琴。呼唤名字的声音幸好以为真琴已经睡着了，也不再向自己搭话。随着床铺下陷，感觉到身体向后倾去，有只手轻柔地抚摸起了头发。温暖的指尖碰到了额头。感受着那满含温柔的动作，真琴只能祈祷自己的心跳声不要被凛听见，将火烫的脸颊轻轻压在了床单上。这才是问题。凛太温柔了。真琴明知道自己已经他添了够多麻烦了，却无法克制自己被他吸引的心而不知所措着。最好的方法是真琴这边先坚决地结束这不像话的见面。虽然知道答案，真琴却无法吐出一言半语。只能侧耳倾听着为了不吵醒自己而悄声离开房间的凛的脚步声。下一次会是何时呢。原本只是急于满足饥渴的身体而进行的性.事，却随着次数的叠加而一点一点地产生了意义。而这，并不是真亲可以抗拒的。

 

真琴酱。今天发生了什么好事吗？渚的提问令真琴将下意识将微微上翘的唇角掩饰了起来。褪去盛夏的炎热的天台正吹拂着清爽的微风。没，什么事都没有。对渚引出的话题微微投去一瞥的遥随即重新集中于手中的便当。如果是遥酱的好事的话倒是知道呢。今天总算能久违地尽情游泳了啊。马不停蹄地将青花鱼送入口中的手放慢了下来。闪烁的双眼真的一眼就能看出在想什么，真琴不禁笑了出来。今天是已成惯例的与鲛柄高中进行联合训练的日子。也是真琴心情愉快的原因。发现一想到能和凛见面就情不自禁情绪高涨的自己，真琴为了装得若无其事而试图整理心情，但是气球般升得高高的心情却毫无平复的迹象。话说回来。渚没有咽下嘴里的面包就蠕动起了嘴唇。怜叹着气用熟练的动作掸去了四散的面包屑。豪快地一口咽下口中食物的渚灌下了饮料。

 

“一说到鲛柄突然想了起来。江她啊。”

“唔嗯？”

“凛酱。最近行为诡异，怎么看都像是有了女朋友。”

 

哐。在理解了那些毫无咀嚼必要的单词罗列的瞬间，真琴的内部有什么重重地坠落。没有发现僵直的真琴，渚悠闲地接着开口。啊啊~什么啊，只有凛酱。真卑鄙。鲛柄明明是男校啊。岩鸢还是男女共学呢。为什么凛酱会比我们先有了爱人啊。果然是因为长相吗？叽叽喳喳的声音传入耳中，却没有产生任何意义，就这么变成了噪音。向着无底的深渊不断地。片刻前那般激动的心情就像谎言一般，指尖变得冰冷。真琴前辈，你没事吗？怜发现颤抖的指尖后担忧地看向了真琴的脸。虽然想笑出来，发青的嘴唇却像痉挛般抽搐了几下后便再也不打算移动。肚子。好像不舒服。还没说完勉强挤出的话，遥迅速拉起真琴扶了起来。眼前变得模糊。在眼泪流下之前，真琴闭上了眼。

 

“真琴。”

 

为了不给身体造成负担，在缓慢地走下楼梯时，遥最大限度地支撑着沉重地虚脱下来的身体。你。和凛发生了什么事吗？那一瞬间差点踩空楼梯，幸好遥眼疾手快地抓住了栏杆，也连带着支撑住了真琴的体重。没有，什么事也，没有。为什么，要提，凛？真琴精通于谎言。精通到连渚和怜也无法想象。一直以来对着真琴在自己面前罗列的谎言装作浑然不知的遥，决定对真琴近来不堪一击到一戳就破的谎言最后一次睁一只眼闭一只眼。用长长的叹息代替的回答，令真琴微弱地抽了抽鼻子。

 

第一次发觉自己并不正常的那一日，真琴经历了体?内某个难以表述的东西支离破碎的经验。无比恐惧于产生了无法与遥共有的秘密，静静圈住双膝的真琴只是默默地聆听着它们发出的粉身碎骨的声音。与第一次见面的陌生人去宾馆的时候也是，以破竹之势分崩离析的那个，在那之后也缓慢地被不断削平着，也许在今天，连细微的痕迹也没有留下，就这么完全消失无踪。真琴迟来地领悟到那个也许是自尊心也说不定，但已经太迟了。被铺天盖地的自我厌恶缠绕挣扎。凛只是为了帮助朋友而已。自己却自以为是地激动。将手机盖上下拉扯数次的真琴最终叹了口气，把手机放回了兜里。独自回家的路途太过遥远。联合训练，有好好地进行吗。最终没有脸去见凛的真琴决定装病到最后。大家都在担心，遥甚至说要放弃那么期待的室内泳池而要送自己回家，但只有那个是可以千方百计阻止的。竟然用谎言让所有人为自己担心还缺席了训练。部长失格了呢。真琴摇着头笑得苦涩。不，并不仅仅是部长，是朋友失格，人类失格。拖着沉重的步伐好不容易走到平日里的台阶，只盯着地面迈步的真琴抬起了头。呃。

 

“哟。”

 

如果太过惊吓，脑海里真的会变的一片空白。坐在台阶上的凛轻快地抬手微笑的样子就像谎言一样，真琴下意识后退了几步。什么啊。把活人当成幽灵了吗。皱起眉头的凛踽踽走来抚上了额头。听说你不舒服。江，说的。害怕本以为坠落的心脏要再次砰砰作响，真琴有些夸张地甩开了凛的手。真琴？凛一脸讶异地看向真琴低垂的脸。

 

“为什么过来？”

“什么叫为什么？因为听到你不舒服担心你才…”

“凛和我之间并不是需要那种担心的关系吧。”

 

尖锐的话语就那么原路返回刺中了自己。凛和真琴不是任何关系。重新咀嚼的事实令鼻尖发烫了起来。突然被攻击到，凛的声音也竖起了刺。什么？你刚才说什么。也许这样反而是件好事，真琴想着，决定趁此机会彻底将这段关系化作乌有。不就是做过几次爱吗。真琴最大限度地发出满含嘲讽的声音，总算令凛的度量见了底，粗暴地踢向了栏杆。祈祷着畏缩起来的肩膀不被发现，正要往后逃走的真琴却在下一刻被抓住了手腕。放开。凛粗暴地拉扯着被惊人的握力吓了一跳的真琴走上了台阶。放开。本想甩开的真琴在看到那双俯视着自己的眼中冰冷的愤怒后蔫了下来。声音变小了。把手放开。凛不发一语。在大步走过真琴的家，将真琴拉到主人外出的遥家的期间，一句也没有。

 

凛没有对任何人说起过自己的初恋。因为知道毫无可能，所以想都没有想过要告白。只是不断将它掩埋着，直到变得它变得很小很小。不会为了无法实现的恋情挣扎或忧愁。只是看着那个人过得很好便感到满足。契机是喜欢谈论下流话题的几个男高中生的谈笑。听说这附近车站里有专门跟同性恋见面的场所呢。我找到论坛了。看看这个。男高中生。听说在游泳。松冈你也是游泳的吧？难道是认识的家伙？如果是我们学校的家伙该怎么办啊。那不是跟同性恋上一所学校吗。当时只是当作毫无根据的胡话一笑而过，但不知为何总有些在意，连着数日都徘徊在车站附近。然后就在想着果然不可能并打算放弃时，凛与初恋以并不怎么愉快的姿态再会了。

 

“凛，放开这个。”

 

只说着令人火大的刻薄话语的真琴已经完全消沉了下来。仿佛随时都会流下眼泪的声音自然而然地紧贴上了正打开遥家后门的凛的后脑勺。没有回答，只是在握着手腕的手上用上全力，并在打开门的瞬间将真琴甩进了屋里。打从一开始就放弃，与即将得到的前一刻失去的愤怒的沸点是截然不同的。被猛烈的情感所席卷，就那么骑在了似乎撞到背部而咳嗽的真琴身上，凛压住了真琴防止他挣扎后，第一次吻上了他。在无数次的身体交融之时，未曾提起勇气碰触的嘴唇柔软，有股淡淡的甜味。本来做好了被咬破舌头的觉悟，真琴却意外温顺地接受了凛的舌头。在凛好不容易抬起头时，真琴正在流泪。那么讨厌吗？讨厌到哭出来？在伤心的凛问出口前，真琴先断断续续地开了口。为什么，要做，接吻，之类的事情。

 

虽然强迫真琴把做?.爱对象限定于自己，并把它当成上天赐予的机会，可凛却一次也没能开口。虽然假装浑不在意，浑身竖满利刺，但其实凛也是个不输真琴的胆小鬼。因为害怕跟他告白自己喜欢他却遭到拒绝，只能悄悄抚摸对方入睡后的脸蛋便是全部的凛，在真琴崩溃得一塌糊涂的脸面前，挤出了自己所有的勇气。因为…啊。在细微到难以听清的声音前，真琴的双眼吃惊地睁大。喷涌而出的泪水顺着凛的手流下。凛冲动地再次在那上面叠上了嘴唇。

 

—END—


End file.
